On the couch
by hardyyun
Summary: Wren finally gets what he wants. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

On the couch

Spencer's POV

I woke up and looked around. I knew where I was and I knew what I had done. I was on Wren's couch and I had kissed him. I was drunk yes, but I had wanted to kiss him for a while. I also knew he wanted me which was why I was so surprised when he turned me down. I needed to sit up, but I didn't want to face the headache I would get when I did.

I could feel it just about ready to start. It wouldn't be a bad one, but hangovers were never fun. Wren walked in as I contemplated what to do. He had aspirin and water. He looked like hell himself "Thank you" I said as I downed the pills and water. He lifted my feet up and sat down before placing my legs on his lap.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked to break the silence "It's almost 11 why?" I groaned and slowly set up to avoid getting to bad of a headache "I'm late for school." I slid my shoes on and grabbed my phone. "Spencer… you know you are welcome here anytime right? My couch is always open." I didn't answer at, but I almost asked if his bed was open. "I may take you up on that if things home don't get better."

Wren smiled and stood up to pull me into his arms. He kissed me with lips that tasted like something sweet… like a fruit. He must have been awake for a while. When he broke the kiss I felt a bit dizzy. Damn hangover. Wren walked me to the door as the dizziness got worse. I knew then something wasn't right. Before I could register what exactly I felt really cold and then things went dark. I felt Wren behind me "Easy Spencer". Had he drugged me? I couldn't control my body, but I could feel what was happening to me. I landed on something soft just before all consciousness left me.

Wren's POV

I woke up and headed to the kitchen. I was glad I hadn't actually drunk anything otherwise the plan would never have worked. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a peach before going to check on Spencer. She was still asleep, but I figured it wouldn't be for long. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I set two pills that looked like aspirin beside it before eating my peach.

Once I finished I watched Spencer until she opened her eyes. I took her the meds and water. I watched her down it without another thought. She had no reason to distrust me. It would take 20 minutes before it set in. Technically it took 21, but no matter. Once she asked the time I put my plan in action to get her to stay. I offered my house and kissed her. The kiss took up the most time. It would be obvious if I stalled her anymore. When she stood I panicked because she had no sign of the meds working.

When she started for the door I started looking for something to knock her out himself. I came up behind her just as she fell into me. I caught her before she took us both down. I dragged her to the couch and waited for the full effects to hit her. Once I was sure she was out I moved her to my room. I set her on my bed and opened my closet. It was about time I got to use this. I slide the floor door open, returned to Spencer and took her down. She was mine now; just like I always wanted her to be.

It would probably take a year or so to break her. I had the time. I had the patience. And I had the experience. I pulled the blanket that was on the bed [which I had bought just for her] over her sleeping body. I knew the effects of the pills made the victim cold. I looked at my watch, there was at least 6 more hours before she was awake. I went back into my room feeling overwhelmingly happy.

Spencer's POV

I woke up feeling cold as ice and hungry. I was lying on a bed that was unfamiliar. It hit me that Wren had done something. Had he drugged me? Where was I? Was I in his basement? I decided against screaming… maybe I could surprise him when he came back down. I continued to lie where I was under the blanket pretending to still be unconscious. It was hard not to fall asleep, but I focused hard on any noise that would indicate he was coming back.

I figured it was 3 or so hours before I heard a weird scraping noise. I couldn't stop my heart from racing, but I stayed still and breathed as evenly as I could. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. "Spencer. I'm smarter than you think. I know you are awake. I'm not coming any closer than this until you sit up." I wanted to punch him so badly. I sighed and opened my eyes and sat up. He gave me that smile I used to think was absolutely charming, but now I saw it as sick and sadistic. "You know" he said as he took a chair I hadn't seen earlier "I couldn't have chose a better time to take you.

Everyone is just gonna think you ran away. I guess I should thank you for that." I gave him a glare as cold as I could, but didn't say anything. I had to pick my moments. He cocked his head to the side "Are you just going to ignore." I hated that I loved the sound of his accent. It made everything he was saying sound better even if it was absolutely sick. I rolled my eyes "Well what would you like me to say?" He gave me a smirk "Well I imagine you'd like to know why you are here." I nodded. He smiled for a second, but then his smile faded "Because you belong to me." I narrowed my eyes at him "You know we were making progress. We kissed… you just screwed yourself on me ever being yours." He gave me this look that I couldn't describe… it was just so… helpless and dark. He didn't say anything as he left. Had I just screwed my chance at ever surviving?


	2. Chapter 2

Wren's POV

I was mad and hurt. I felt bad for walking away, but Spencer telling me she wasn't mine really cut me deep. She _is_ mine. I took an hour or so to cool down and cook for her. She was bound to get hungry soon. By the time I was finished with the spaghetti I wasn't mad anymore. I headed down with her food with a big smile on my face. I could feel my heart break though when I saw her huddled together with tear stained cheeks.

She quickly wiped her cheeks when she saw me. I set her plate on the bed with her before speaking "Spencer…?" "Why am I here?" She snapped. I gave a shrug "You already know. Cause you are mine." Spencer shook her head "If you wanted to date me you could simply ask. Locking me in your basement isn't exactly the way to a girl's heart." I was afraid she may say she wasn't mine again, so I just left. It was the wrong move, but it would hurt too much to hear.

Spencer's POV

I couldn't stop the tears… as soon as he left they just rushed out. I had actually trusted him. Now I was in his basement? I was _his_ as he liked to say. The truth was I had actually really started to like him and I figured something would happen between us, but being kidnapped wasn't even in the realm of possibilities. I don't know how long I had been crying, but I didn't care. He had left angry and would most likely leave me alone for the rest of the day… night? Time really does go out the window when you get kidnapped.

I was busy crying and didn't hear Wren come back in. When I realized I wasn't alone anymore I tried to cover up the fact that I was crying, but he knew. He said my name in this gentle tone that made me want to kiss him and strangle him at the same time. It caused me to snap at him and he ended up leaving, but he had left me food. I didn't much care if there were drugs laced in it. Being knocked out was better than being awake. I ate a little of it before sitting it on the ground. Crying had killed my energy … or maybe he had drugged me again.

Back at home

The three liars were sitting together discussing what happened to Spencer. At this point they just thought that maybe she was skipping out on school. She was having a rough go at it lately. She wasn't answering any calls or texts. That was semi-normal though. Aria agreed to swing by to see if she was alright. That was when the SOS message was sent. Aria had knocked on the door and Spencer's mom had answered. "Aria.. I'm glad you're here. Have you seen Spencer?" Aria sat on the couch after giving her answer.

She noticed that Spencer's whole family was there. Once the other two liars got there Spencer's mom began talking. "We think that… we think that Spencer ran away. I don't want word to get out yet in case she returns, so I was wondering if you three could keep in between us for now. Just until we know more. We don't need Spencer on the news more than she already is. If they get a hold on the idea that she ran away then … it would look like she is guilty." The three liars agreed to help cover for Spencer for a few days.

Spencer's POV

I woke up with a slight headache and I could feel something in my hands. It was the fork Wren had given me. Had I grabbed it? Well obviously yes. Good to know that even unconscious I still have some amount of brilliance in me. Now I just had to wait. It didn't occur to me until I had to wait that I had to pee. What exactly was I supposed to do? As soon as I realized that I had to pee the full force of it hit me.

It felt like I might explode. "Wren? Wren? WREN?" I called getting louder each time. He appeared out of nowhere. Wait… had he been down here? For how long? "Yes Dear?" He said stepping forward. "I…I have to pee." I said. He was eyeing my hands. So much for the fork… I dropped it on the floor "Seriously … I really have to go." I saw his face soften a bit before he came closer to me.

Wren's POV

I cleaned up the mess I had made in the kitchen before returning to Spencer. She was asleep and I could see her clutching a fork. Was she really planning to hurt me? To try to escape? I slide into the far corner and watched as she continued to sleep. I was tempted several times to wake her up, but I let her sleep. I couldn't help the excitement I felt when she started to wake up. After 5 minutes passed she called my name. It made me smile. "Yes dear?" I asked as I stepped forward. I could see confusion in her eyes, but not fear.

That was good… I don't know how I would have felt if she feared me. "I have to pee" she said. I felt so stupid. Of course she had to pee… I had no idea when the last time she had gone was. I felt horrible… she must have been ready to burst. I watched as she dropped the fork on the ground. I stepped forward "I'll take you to my bathroom if you promise me you won't try to leave me. Otherwise I'll bring you a bucket." She looked at me in disbelief. Finally she nodded "I promise." I took her up to my bathroom.

Not once on the way up did she try to fight me. I waited outside the bathroom as she peed. The longer I heard the stream the more I felt bad for depriving her of a bathroom. When I leave to head to work tomorrow I would have to lock her in the bathroom or something. There was no way I'd leave her with a bucket. When she knocked on the door to let me know she was done we headed back down. It pleased me that she didn't fight. First thing in the morning I went to buy a lock for the outside of the bathroom. When I got back I locked her in the bathroom.

Spencer's POV

I was woken up earlier than I would have liked. It was nice to have those few seconds where I didn't remember where I was. Today I didn't have that because Wren was the one waking me up. He hauled me into the bathroom and gave me some of his clothes. He told me I could shower or take a bath.

He gave me a pillow and blanket in case I wanted to sleep more. He acted like was a good person, but he was the one that had kidnapped me. Once I heard him leave I tried the door. He had put a lock on the outside of it. I did feel gross so I decided to take a shower. I used all the hot water and I had to use his soap. I dried and put his clothes on. I didn't care at that point because today was the day I would get out. I began looking around for what I could use.

Wren was smart, but he didn't think of everything. Under his sink he had several cleaners. He had bleach and some toilet cleaner…. Mean green. I'm sure that if I mixed them all together it would be effective… at least enough to hurt. I then took his razor and broke it the plastic around it. I took the razors out and place them on the sink. I had to form an effective plan.

Wren's POV

I hated being away from Spencer. I didn't like leaving her alone. To make things worse the day dragged by agonizingly slow. As soon as the clock turned to 8 I was out the doors and into my car. I passed as many red lights and stop signs as I could. I was eager to see her. When I got home I didn't even change my clothes before checking on Spencer. I unlatched the lock and my heart flopped into my leg. Spencer was lying on the floor.

There was a small pool of blood surrounding her. I could see blood on her neck and wrists. "Spencer!?" I asked as I fell to the floor to check to see if she was breathing. Tears were pouring down my face and I couldn't stop them as they hit her. I could feel a slight pulse. As soon as I pulled her into my arms I felt a sharp pain across my side.

There were several more that followed that. Before I knew what was happening Spencer had flipped me onto my back and was out the door. I jumped up and grabbed the door with my hand, but she had slammed it hard enough and I'm sure she broke a few fingers. I hissed in pain and on instinct I curled my hand into me. This gave her enough time to close the door and lock it. "Spencer? Don't leave me. Don't do this to me!" I called after her. I could feel blood flodding from my body. She had cut me. She had really hurt me…


End file.
